


Magic is here, and queer

by Adopesin



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome m/m/m, Virgin Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopesin/pseuds/Adopesin
Summary: Cole is now human & curious about Lavellan, then Dorian, and then both of them





	Magic is here, and queer

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: cole and the male Lavellan  
> When Cole becomes more human, he takes a walk with Varric. This happens after he gets back.

Lavellan was still reeling from what had taken place early today. Pacing back and forth in his room thinking of Cole. He was supposedly safe from binding now, and his purpose was still his own, he will be more of himself now. The inquisitor found he liked that though. It’s what Cole set out to be anyway. He hoped there would be little regret from the newly human Cole. “You’re worried about me” Lavellan jumped suddenly, finally noticing Cole who was standing in the middle of the room watching him.  
“Cole!! I didn’t expect you.” He startled.  
“Varrick and I talked for awhile, he worries too. He’s helping me, stay me.” Cole had a small smile of his face.  
“Yes, Varrick is good at keeping ones head on straight.” Lavellan was please that Varrick had offered a hand to cole.  
He moves closer to lavellan, so close now. He rests his head on the inquisitor’s shoulder. “Cole? Are you alright?” He asks thoughtfully “I thought your talk with Varrick would have grounded you a bit in your new nature.”  
“It has.” He murmurs, wrapping his arms lightly around Lavellan’s waist. “I understand more and more, but it always leads to more questions, there is no real end.”  
“Ahh, you’re burnt out. Running yourself ragged. Perhaps you should try resting Cole, it might make you feel better.” Lavellan moves to the bed, Cole still cutely hanging on, moving with him. He places Cole on the bed and moves away. Unconsciously looking him up and down. “There you are, sleep now.” He smiles at Cole.  
“This is your bed, will you stay?” Innocent enough inquiry. Leading to filthy places in Lavellan’s mind. He does not dwell there, not wanting Cole to hear.  
“Um, I have reports to sign and read, very busy. You take the bed tonight, it’ll keep me from slacking off.” He turns away so his blush doesn’t show.  
“Ok, I’ll try.” Cole said quietly before settling down. The inquisitor sat at his desk and ignored the way his blood was rushing through him. Papers, boring papers will calm him down.

He had been focus on his reports so intensely, it was like he had blinders on. Pretty much refusing to even glance at Cole. He knew if he did his eyes would wonder, then his hands would wonder, waking Cole up to an unfamiliar experience, and maybe scaring him off. “He’s hardly been human for a day and you’re trying to get a leg over him.” He scolded himself. “Leave him be.”


End file.
